


Lioness

by BabyBlackDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, No Angst, Polyamory, Queer Character, queer hogwarts, trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlackDragon/pseuds/BabyBlackDragon
Summary: Slow burn romance between Ginny and Hermione during Hogwarts. How they manage to keep their love afloat during the war, when Hermione is gone with the boys and how they build a life after the war, and maybe even then some domestic fluff and sweet vanilla smut just for the sake of it.





	1. I ― H

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write about this two, my fingers where itching. English is not my first language please be gentle with critics. Hope you like it, I'm bad at consistency, you are warned. But I think I will seek to end this one, I have a few things planned, I just hope you are good with waiting.

Hermione was not quite sure when exactly did she started noticing the youngest of the Weasleys. She didn’t remember when she realised it was not Ron who she liked, but the glorious redhead lioness that made her go completely silent. Is no that Hermione was always talking, but whenever she was explaining something to the boys ―because of course, they always needed a bit more help with studies― and Ginevra walked past, she would stare and stop talking, earning a few weird looks and questions from Ron or Harry. 

She was sixteen when she caught the first glimpse of the youngest Weasley staring back. How long had she bee missing that? She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks for being caught mid stare. It was on the middle of a quidditch practice, Harry had just tuned into the new quidditch captain and because of all the fuzz about him being ‘the chosen one’ there were a lot of people interested. A lot. It was insane how many students were only interested in Harry’s fame an don’t in the actual sport. It was good fun to watch when no one was almost dying for being able to stay on their broom.  
The witch was eyeing how Ginny had become taller and you can tell she had become fitter. Her hair was longer, her eyes burnt with the same fire as always. She couldn’t appreciate much, but she could guess her arms and legs ―which she could definitely appreciate through those pants that Ginny wore a bit tighter― had drop fat and gained muscle. The brunet was looking right at her tights and butt when Ginny looked at her. Hermione froze like a bunny in front of car lights while the younger smiled a bit too smug. After the shocker, she smiled back with rosy cheeks and an apologetic look in her eyes even thought she could have probably faked it, she was totally exposing herself and her feelings. She didn’t think of that until later and slapped herself mentally. 

For the rest of the practice she couldn’t help but noticed that Ginny was also looking at her. A lot. Was it because she had been caught? Or was she just too oblivious? She didn’t know, but she did feel like things would probably change. How should she go about it? Hermione had actually never thought about the situation. First of all, they were two girls and even though witches and wizards were a bit more tolerating about this kind of stuff than muggles, there was still part of them that would look weird at you if you were not careful. Regardless, Hermione was not worried about that, she knew she could deal with a few stares and hate words, she had her whole life. No. What she was worried about was Ginny’s reaction if she found out. . . or if Hermione built up courage enough to tell her how she really felt. She didn’t want to lose her friendship, she valued that much more than anything else and she didn’t want to make things awkward. It was nice going to the Burrow and sleeping with her, talking till late night hours and giggling about really dumb stuff. 

A small smile came up on her lips as the quidditch team finished up. The young witch stood up and went to the boys.

“Congratulations on getting the keeper’s position Ron” she said patting him on the shoulder. 

“Thanks, I thought I was going to fail that last score” said the boy with an enormous smile on his face. 

“Cormac had nothing against you Ron” said a too familiar voice that sent shivers down Hermione’s spine. But what sent her over the edge was the feather like touch on her arm. Ginny had grab her upper arm as a sign of affection and smile at her when Hermione looked at her with a tangled smiled on her lips. She could feel herself heating up again and tried for the life of her to control it.

“Yes, he’s kind of a douche” the brunette totally agreed with her, taking initiative and resting her hand in the small of Ginny’s back in return to her touch. 

“That was the weirdest trial ever” said Harry that was still talking to some girls to tell them that they didn’t make the cut and was walking towards them with a pained expression on his face. At this, both girls drop their arms to the side and look at him. 

“It’s because seventy percent of the people that came today was more interested on looking or talking to you than actually playing quidditch, Harry” said Hermione in an almost to sassy voice. This only made the young boy twist his lips in an expression that could only be read as discomfort. The rest of the guys just laughed and brushed it off, in the end they managed to fish up good candidates and ended up with a good team. Or at least that’s what Harry thought.

They all walked back to the castle together and Hermione was thrilled that Ginny had decided to wrap her arm around her shoulders since she had grown taller than her. In return, she hugged her at her waist and couldn’t stop smirking. It was not that they weren’t like that sometime, but this time it meant much more for Hermione because it made her feel things. A dark thought crossed her mind and she tried to brush it away but couldn’t. 

What if it was a bad thing that it made her feel things? Maybe she was taken advantage of the situation and taking Ginny’s friendly touches to feel something the redhead was not trying to express. Maybe she should. . . No. She had stop. She knew Ginny only meant friendship and she was not going to take advantage or think anything about it or expect anything. Not until at least she had a bit more proof. She was afraid of taking the leap. It was too soon yet. Maybe later on? But she knew she probably would never do it. She had been feeling like that for about a year and still didn’t make any advances. She still needed to tread waters first, light touches, more than just as friends, maybe a hand up her thigh a little too high? 

Hermione shook her head to get those thoughts away. They were too dangerous, and Ginny was starting to look at her with curiosity. She new she made faces when she was thinking, it was horrible that sometimes she could be read like an open book when she was not focusing on school or homework. When she was with Ginny she was like that, more emotional than rational. More like she made her like that, the redhead made her comfortable enough to be able to express more. 

“Hermione?” they had stopped and Ron, Harry and Ginny where looking at her. She could still feel Ginny’s arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders.  
“Ah, yes, I would like to eat before going to bed actually” they had been talking about dinner and if she was hungry or not. 

“Good, is good to have a healthy appetite” said the youngest of the Weasley with a grin of approval, turning to go into the great hall well there was still a bit of student having dinner. They hadn’t realised the trials had gone for so long. But then again, as said before, it was an unusual trial. The four lions at down at Gryffindor’s table and started serving was what left of dinner. Hermione, a bit disappointed that she had missed the beef pie started cutting some chicken legs for herself. She took note on how close Ginny was sitting next to her. They had all the space in the table, but she could still feel her firm thighs brushing up against hers. Her almost burnt plan about making some advanced popped up again in her head like a puppy would pop their head asking for more treats. She could feel her heart rushing at the thought of it but. . .

“Hey Ginny, could you pass me the mash potatoes please” she said, resting her hand high on the lioness thighs. She swore she could see a bit of a blush on the other cheek, but the curtain of glorious red head covered her face when she turned her head to look at the plate and take it for Hermione. Instead of giving it to the brunette, who had lifted her hands ―reluctantly if we were specific― she stuck out her tongue and served Hermione a good portion, the same one Hermione served herself every time, actually. Ginny had been looking at her for longer than she expected. The brunette just said thank you and, in a bold act kissed Ginny’s cheek and turned immediately to her plate and started eating as if nothing. 

“Oi Ginny you ‘aight?” she could hear Ron say and snapped her head in her direction just naturally. She was hiding behind her hair again.

“Yeah Ron I’m fine I just remembered that time Fred and George dissolved your clothes in the middle of the patio and you were standing buck naked. I couldn’t contain the laughter” she gained a few laughs from Hermione, Harry and a few Gryffindor sitting next by. At this, his brother turned completely red and stuff another piece of potato in his mouth. The night was going perfect, she was content with what she had done, with Ginny’s company. But she now she wished to be alone with her. Maybe it was enough for today and she will leave the rest to flourish on its own. 

They ended up going all together to the common room, boys went their ways and the both girls started going up their stairs. First stop was Ginny’s room, shared with other fours girls in her year. The redhead opened the door and then turned around to say goodbye to Hermione and gave her a hug. A warm, tight hug that both hold up for a bit too long, but neither wanted to let go. Hermione was the first to broke off carefully since she could see a couple more girls coming up as well. 

“Good night Gin” she said in the affectionate tone she had reserved only for the girl.

“Good night Mione” the other said in return with a similar tone.

Hermione went to bed with a smile on her lips that night.


	2. II - H

It had been a couple weeks since Hermione noticed that Ginny may be returning her feelings. More like, she knew, by the end of the day she didn’t had a doubt. Not really, just the one of how she could be so blind. But maybe it was for the best. Their relationship did nothing but improve in the next couple days. Touches were bolder, words were said with more ease, not afraid of having said “too much”. They had been building up a great friendship and now it was slowly turning into something else. Something they were both exploring. Hermione was thrilled. 

“So, for this exercise I need to crush, not cut?” Ginny already knew the answer, but she loved hearing Hermione explain things. It was soothing, her voice had a nice little tone when she went into study mode. 

“Yes, that way you can get more juice out, fifteen percent more as it you cut and squeeze” said the older girl. They were both sitting in the couch n the Gryffindor common room. Ginny had her legs on top of Hermione’s and was cuddling up to her side while the older Girl hold the book open on the redhead legs. She would casually pat the youngest calf here and there unconsciously. She was very aware of some of the curious looks some students gave them but neither Hermione nor Ginny pay much attention, they were enjoying their time together in their own little bubble. 

“Gottcha” the red head had a hand on the back of Hermione’s head and was caressing the oldest messy hair. This distracted Hermione a bit, but not enough to lose his concentration on what they were studying. Sixth year was tough for Hermione. Her free time was consumed with homework and studying but she could always make time for Ginny, who was also having a rough year with O.W.L.s. Studying was something they enjoyed doing together and it would help them as well. Most of the time it was Hermione helping Ginny because she was a year behind and the rest of the time it was Hermione studying by herself while Ginny made her company and tried distracting her with pats. Ginny was more concentrated on Quidditch since her dream was to get into the Holyhead Harpies quidditch international team. And she was doing great. 

So after finishing with their little session the two girls decided to call it a day and just ended talking about life. Hermione express her feeling of uneasiness about the potions books Harry had gotten his hands into. The last time she heard something about it Ron had ended up dangling by the ankle when Harry tried out a Handwritten spell he found in the book.  
“What if it was something way more macabre?” she said in a annoyed voice, you could hear she was actually just concerned for her friends wellbeing. 

“You know Harry and Ron can be, you will only end up getting annoyed and they will gang up to you as they do most the time, so just concentrate on trying to save them if anything happens” said Ginny in a soothing voice while still caressing the older girl hair. Hermione opened her mouth to start complaining but then said nothing. She thought the way Ginny saw the situation was maybe the best. She loved Ron and Harry, but she really hated it when they were not logical. She could compromise in the fact that she would look out to them and then say a very good earn ‘I told you so’. Ginny’s hands were doing a good job at relaxing her and her mind wen fluttering into what else they could do. 

As opposed to what people would think about her, she was not completely asexual or didn’t have those kinds of thoughts in her mind Not at all. As anyone else in her age, hormones were flying all over the place and she was very aware of that. Thought she would only feel sexually attracted to someone once she developed romantic feelings. And as is the case, she was very, very attracted to Ginny, both mentally and physically. She could feel herself starting to get hotter and her lower abdomen gave a twist. Ginny felt ever hotter since she was so close to her. 

“What are you thinking of?” was the usual questions the red head would ask. Hermione had to stop getting to self-absorbed all the time. 

“Just ways of making sure these two idiots don’t kill themselves” said Hermione in a laugh.

“Should I be jealous that you are thinking of them when you are with me?” said the lioness in a teasing tone, getting closer to her face and making Hermione blush deep and hard, but she did not stay behind and struck back straight away.

“Oh, don’t worry darling, you are my head all the time” she didn’t back of, she wanted it to build up, she wanted the tension. She loved it. She hadn’t realised she was gripping on Ginny’s thigh. Hell, she loved those muscle, she knew she was going to be using any excuse she could to touch that body part of hers. As if someone had pinched on a balloon, Ginny stepped back and pointed to her right just with her eyes. Hermione looked around her without moving her head and she could see there was a few people staring right at them and understood whys he pulled back. She was just a bit mad with the other students, why didn’t they mind their own business? She was really enjoying her time with Ginny. She wold have gone with her to any other part of the castle, but it was late and there where curfew laws that she didn’t feel like braking. Maybe it was time she started asking for some time alone with her, so they could enjoy each other’s company without the whole house eyes on them. It appeared that Ginny had the same idea.

“We should spend tomorrow on the lake, a bit more private, you need to get some air also. I only see you studying in the library or her with me. Don’t get me wrong, I love doing this, but you also need to refresh a bit” Ginny said in a lower voice, holding on of Hermione’s hand into hers, massaging the palms, getting into each finger, she could feel how tense they were. 

“Okay, I guess I do need a break after that damn book and what happened to Katie Bell” at the mention of her teammate Ginny’s eyes grew darker. All of the Gryffindor where a bit shocked after what happened to their seventh-grade house mate. Bull the ones closer to her, like the Quidditch team were specially gloom.

“Yeah, I guess I need it too” Hermione cupped her hand along Ginny’s cheek bone, caressing softly her cheek with her thumb. Her hand then slid down to her neck and then her shoulder, squizzing gently. Ginny nudges into Hermione’s hand and gave her a smile. 

“I’ll wait for you in the common room, we can go early in the morning to not be bothered by anyone, we can have breakfast together as well” she was trying to distract Ginny again. She should have known better than to name Katie Bell in front of Ginny. Both girls stayed quite for a while, just enjoying each other presence and touch until Hermione gave a yawn.

“I guess that’s is my queue” said the oldest one not wanting to go away from Ginny.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” said the red head knowing what Hermione was thinking, reassuring that they won’t be separated for long. 

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow” she copied, hugging the youngest of the Weasley before standing up and going to the common room, saying goodbye to Ron and Harry who were nose deep in homework they had left to the last minute. 

That night the brunette lay awake in her bed. Not able to go to sleep even though she was tired. She was thinking of tomorrow ‘date’. Neither of them had voice it out loud but they both knew what it was. It was a date and Hermione wanted everything to go perfect. She wanted it to be flawless because Ginny deserved no less than that. Her mind couldn’t help but to think of all things they could do with that little free time together with Hermione studying and full of homework, and Ginny also studying and full of quidditch practices. Should she gift her something? She had learned that bird spell and maybe could make some colourful bird to greet her. Yes, that sounder really good. She would love it. 

The last thing she though of that knight was the Death Eaters threat that was terrorizing the magic and muggle world and the imminent threat of Lord Voldemort going after Harry’s life and building his army. For that short period of time Hermione allowed herself to be a normal teenager falling in love.


	3. III - H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been trying to finish this for a week or so, I had it almost finished but then a lot of things happened. I hope you guys like it, I'm going to try and work faster on the other one. I was thinking or writing a few more things before I start writing about the time when Hermione went with Harry to look for the Horrocruxes.

Hermione woke up really early the next Saturday. She could hear the rest of the girls snoring softly on their beds and, through her slightly open curtains, she could see the rise and fall of the [word] of the bodies. She checked her wrist watch and she could see it was barely six in the morning. It was too early to go down and wait for Ginny but definitely not too early to review some things she left out in yesterday’s study session. That way she wouldn’t feel so guilty about not picking a book for the rest of the day. 

As quietly as possible the Gryffindor picked up her clothes and went for the bathroom where she took her time to bathe her body carefully. She wanted to be pristine for this date. Her messy dark hair was as untameable as ever, but she managed to get it in a ponytail, a few rouge hairs would still fall on her face and even though she hated them, it gave a her a messy look that Ginny loved about her. Her freckles were the thing she loved most about her tan face. Almonds brown eyes looked back at her when she looked in the mirror. She didn’t usually take much time to get herself ‘pretty’ or to juts look at herself in the mirror. But now she was, she was talking to herself, she was muttering words that gave her stability and made it easier for what was about to happen in the next few hours. She was too nervous, it would show on the fluttering of her eyes. She imagines how Ginny would look. Rosy cheeks were shown on her reflection and she smiled, starting to get dressed in the bathroom since there was nobody else there. 

Once she was finished she ducked in again in her room to pick up her books and leave her pyjamas on the bed. She was wearing some muggle clothes she had bought on her last trip t the mall with her mother. Light blue jeans, white t-shirt and a thick purple woollen jumper with neck. It was very cold, and she was not going to risk losing some fingers today. She knew the Hogwarts ground would be freezing but she also knew how to make both of them warm. 

Hermione sat on the same couch they were sitting last night; a flood of images came rushing into the front of her mind and could not help but to smile. She sat down and opened her transfigurations book, on the chapter they should be starting next month and continued reading. It was the bird-conjuring charm. The one she planed on using to give Ginny a surprise. She was very confident on her skills but just to be sure she muttered the spell under her breath and wave her wand. A flock of blue bird came popping for her wand and started flying around her head. Satisfied with the result she made them disappear. As soon as she did that she started hearing movement at the top of the stairs. She didn’t want to look back and find Ginny and revealed she might have been waiting for her since early so she just stuck her nose again in her book. It was not Ginny, just a lanky fifth year boy who passed without so much as a look. It was a quarter till seven. It was still to early. 

Timed passes at weird intervals, too fast or too slow but at half past seven a gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she knew immediately. With a smile o her face she turned to be met by the lioness. Ginny was dressed similar to her, with a thick woollen jumper, probably knitted by her mother, gloves, scarf and boots. 

“Ready?” she said. Hermione was ready. So very ready. She got up from the couch with a big smile and grabbed Ginny’s hand, pulling her into the whole of the wall and getting out the other side of the portrait. Conversation was instantaneous, even if they just had talked yesterday there was still so much to talk about, about what they dreamed about, about how was their night, about when the net Hogsmeade visit would be. 

They went to the Great Hall and took some breakfast to take, Hermione made a little basket appear that could hold up their little breakfast picnic. Got in some orange juice, toast, cereal, bacon, sausages etc. just a bit of everything, mostly because of Ginny. The girl had an appetite as voracious as the boys. 

“Here we are, I think this is a good spot, quiet, not many students come her, its too far away from everything” said Hermione letting out a big sigh and looking at the extension of grass in front of her that later transformed into sand and led to the lake. She looked at the surface of the water for a second and almost hoped to see a tentacle of the giant squid popping out to say hi. Ginny was looking too and then turned her head to look at the older girl. Hermione smiles and set up their stuff, a blanket on the grass, then the basket and started putting out their breakfast, Ginny helped too.  
It was a little too cold so the brunette casted a spell that made the air surrounding them warm and cosy but not too hot, so they’d get uncomfortable. She saw Ginny shiver but then a pleased expression crossed her face.

“Thanks, Mione, you are really good with magic” said the red head. Hermione could not do anything but smile and blush a little. They sat down. “So, what do you think will happen next?” continued Ginny, in an attempt to keep going with the conversation they were having before. They started talking about a lot more darker stuff, like the imminent threat about the dark lord building his army. Hermione had told everything to Ginny, she always did, there was no point on living her out of this, not this far along. It was better to be inform than to be blind to possible threats. The more awareness there was the better and safer for everyone. Hermione let a sigh and smile sadly.

“Well, there is not much we can do at the moment, Dumbledore keeps instructing Harry, but we can’t do much, we are in school, we are safe” she lifted her hand and caressed one of Ginny’s cheek “Let’s not think about that right now” she whispered softly, her eyes fluttering to her lips and then into those deep bright brown eyes, giving her a comforting smile. Ginny was a strong woman, Hermione had not doubt about it, but she still cared for her and for being the oldest, even for just one year, she felt the need to protect her. Ginny leaned into the touch of her hand and after a few seconds she left out a chocked laugh and completely buried her face into Hermione’s hand, kissing the palm. 

“How long are we going to do this form Mione?” she said lifting her head and before she even let her answer Ginny said, “I’m not waiting anymore, there is not really much time” and leaned in to kiss Hermione. The girl was a bit shocked, things had not gone as planned but was happy that Ginevra took hands in the matter. The brunette cupped her hands around the others face and leaned in closer, continuing the kiss soft, caressing those sweet lips that tasted like sun. It was really warm that she could feel how it expanded through her body and she felt cold no more, at all. 

Ginny had gotten so closed she was almost sitting on Hermione’s lap. The older girl laughed and stopped the kissing because she was getting disbalanced in the awkward position. This infected Ginny and the red-head started giggling as well. They repositioned each other again, Ginny sitting in between the lioness legs, her legs going over one of the others, wrapping her arms around her neck., looking right into her eyes like she was looking straight into the sun and Hermione couldn’t not help but do the same. It was mutual, and they both knew it. 

“Wait, I have something to show you” but she didn’t move Ginny out of the way. With one hand the took her wand out of the robes and flicked it over their heads, making a bunch of pastel blue and pink birds that started flying around their heads “I was actually going to ask you out today” said Hermione.

“Well I guess we both had the same idea then, they are beautiful Hermine, thank you” she said looking up to the birds, grinning at them. We she looked down again Hermione was looking at her and they both leaned in for another kiss, this time a bit more passionate. Hands sliding up and down back, grabbing bit of hair and caressing faces. The warmth growing bigger between them, Granger could feel all of Ginny’s body pressed against her and she was so soft, so warm, it sent shivers down the witches’ spine and the tiniest noise came from her throat. 

Ginny broke the kiss, so they could breath and to laugh about it. 

“Am I that good?” she said in that mischievous grin of hers. Hermione blushed and tried to hide her face by looking down, but Ginny didn’t let her. 

“Yes, it feels. . . good, different, it makes me happy” she said. Ginny smiled.

“So, I guess this settles it, right?” 

“Yeah, but I still have to ask the question”

The red-head looked confused for a bit but then she came to realisation and her lips made a perfect ‘o’.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Well it was about time Granger, of course I want to be your girlfriend” and then, like a lion pouncing her pray the youngest of the Weasley attacked Hermione once again with kisses and hugs. 

The rest of the morning they spent it together, mostly kissing each other because they have spent to much time building up all that tension and it had to be release. Hermione new they were going through some kind of euphoria phase, and she was going to enjoy it.


	4. IV - H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ginny have been trying to get jiggy with it but always get interrupted. When they finally think they are going to be able to have le sexy time they are interrupted by a very surprising trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF INCESTUOUS REFERENCES AS WELL A S POLYAMOROUS RELATIONSHIP SO IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THAT DONT READ.

It was just before Christmas and the girls were growing a bit impatient about their urges. Hands were less subtle with their touches, kisses were a bit more sloppy and heated, leaving both of them with a messy hairdo every time they had to run out of the empty classroom because they heard someone coming. Is not like they didn’t have somewhere to do it, but the time they had together was growing shorter as the school year passed, and when they were alone it was either too late, or there were just too many people around them. 

The few instances they were able to be alone and start something, it was on an empty classroom or the room of requirement. The first one was a bit risky since at any time a student or a teacher could come in, which was usually the situation and they quickly had to grab the books that they had prepare in case of interruption. The second one, because of the ongoing war, was being use a lot by younger student who went there to hide and cry about loved ones they had just lost or simple because they just wanted to get away from the school noise. 

They didn’t put any spells on the door to avoid being interrupted because then the teachers would freak out if they found a locked classroom and would most probably barge in with half the school staff.  
This time was no different to any other, it was a break that coincide with the two of them, they had an hour before their next classes started and they were using the empty history of magic room for their heavy make out session. Ginny had pinned Hermione against one of the long tables alongside the right wall of the room, lifting her up and making her sit on it while her hands were trailing a path under her skirt, hungrily caressing her thighs. Hermione had a tight grip around the red-heads waist with her legs and was letting go o the cutest sounds Ginny had ever heard. 

They were both so into each other that they didn’t felt the door open and a series of noises ―very similar to what they were making― followed next. It was not until they heard one of the desks skit through the floor and a loud moan, followed by the door slamming shut that they snapped out of it and stared in disbelief at the scene in front of them. They guys still hadn’t noticed them because they were obviously too distracted with that they were doing. Ginny stared with her jaw dropped and Hermione with her eyes wide as dinner plates. They had unhooked from each other and couldn’t move until things started to get a bit naked.

“Okay stop right there I will NOT see my brothers dicks, not again” said Ginny with almost a laugh. Hermione was trying to hide behind her, fixing up her skirt, her unbuttoned shirt and her hair. The three guys looked up with the same look Hermione had just a second ago and they all disentangled themselves.

It was Harry and the Weasleys twins. The position they were was a bit compromising, Fred leaning against the table with Harry between his arms, kissing and bitting his neck while George worked him up on the lips and his crotch. All three of them had very visible boners that tried to hide and the girls tried to ignore.

“Hermione” cried Harry, his already flushed cheeks got even redder, but with embarrassment, a red that almost got to his neck. George was pulling up his pants again and smiled widely, like he always did, like nothing wrong was happening.

“Hey little sister, I see you were doing the same thing we were thinking about doing” said the ex-Gryffindor, Fred, putting a hand around Harry’s shoulder, the small boy looked even smaller in between the two twins.

“Yeah, sorry we interrupted but please do continue we will go look for another room” said George continuing his brother’s thought as they always did and started pulling bot guys from the back of their shirt, but Ginny stopped all three of them with a hand and a stern look. The boys froze because, who was able to scape the gaze of the redhead that was all too much similar to her mom’s? 

“First of all, why are you guys here? Don’t you have a shop to tun? Second, when did this happened? Third, are you really making out with each other?” at this last question she pointed at the twins, not Harry “Because if that’s it then I got to go claim money from Bill” Hermione opened her eyes wide open in surprise but stayed quiet, holding Ginny’s hand, standing next to her, smiling to Harry, who was kind of in the same position, giving a smile back.

“We wanted to visit our boyfriend, as you see being apart breaks our hearts. . .” started Fred.

“This happened like a year ago little sister, you gotta get with the program” continued George.

“And of course, they make out with each other” said Harry finally wanted to be part of the action and, to the girls surprise, sounding very familiar with that, like they had been doing it for a long time.

“So go get your money Ginevra and I hope you bet a lot on it, I don’t like people making bets on my account” said Fred. 

Ginny smirked at her siblings and pulled Hermione by the waist, to have her closer. 

“Well It seems like the cat is out of the bag, does mom knows?” asked the girl.

“No, she would probably have a heart attack, we wanted to wat until. . .” Fred started but didn’t know how to continue so Harry butted in again.

“Until we were all out of Hogwarts and of course, when the war finished, when everything is more settled” the younger boy said, looking up at his two boyfriends for affirmation and the only response they got was a squeeze from Fred hands on his shoulder and George’s warm smile. Hermione recognise that look, it was the same Ginny gave to her. She could see they meant well. 

“What about you guys?” asked Harry, now a bit more confident because nobody was accusing nobody, and he looked a bit relief. It was Hermione’s turn to talk.

“Just this years, a couple months ago” Ginny nodded as if confirming “we were also thinking of waiting until things were a bit more settled”. 

“I think mom already knows about Gin, she is always saying how you are such a tomboy and how she would not be surprise if you came home with a girl” said Fred with a mischievous grin on his face.

“She would be more than happy to see that is Mione” pointe out George with his head, giving a wink to the older witch. 

“That I did not see coming but I guess you never really were interested in Viktor Krum or Ron . . . Or any guy really” said Harry, falling silent as if he had just gotten to the realisation her best friend had always been a bit queer.

“Hermione has had a crush on me since year five, she was just not sure enough to ask me out, I had to mad it obvious to her that I had the same feelings, took a while but now we are here” said the youngest of the Weasleys looking at her partner with such love that Hermione felt as if she was kissing her intently in front of the guys. Nevertheless, she returned the smile and tried to shuffle even closer to her, as if it that was possible. 

“Well, if you guys have no other questions I think we will go find another empty classroom to continue, I hate being interrupted” said Fred without a shade of shame, grabbing Harry’s butt so suddenly he jerked forward and threw the taller boy a nasty look. Ginny let out a big laugh and waved them off. Hermione let out a sight and sat again on the table the other had pinned her down.

“That was interesting” she said, looking at Ginny who was resuming her position but only rested her face on Hermione’s chest, looking u at her with a big smile. Hermione’s chest was her favourite spot because it was really soft and warm “What was that thing about the bet with Bill?” she asked very curious. 

“Bill and I once found Fred and George sleeping together, being very cuddly with each other, not brotherly cuddly, Bill didn’t believe me, and we made a bet, the bet was that they had already kissed each other” the young witch seems pretty pleased with herself “Obviously he was too naïve to bet against me” 

“Yeah, you think it would be a bit weird but really, all wizards are a bit incestuous, as log as they are not genetically impairing any child I think I’m okay with it” said Hermione, she was still trying to wrap her head around it, more in the way of HOW did they do it, she didn’t wanted to think about Harry in a naked, sexual way but her mind just flew to the possibilities of how three people had sex. Fortunately, Ginny took her out of her thoughts, but it was not very helpful.

“You are thinking about how they are doing it right?” her grin was very similar to that of the twins, mischievous, like she knew she was making Hermione a bit uncomfortable. She waited to see the slight blush on her cheeks before answering her own question “They probably take turns or something like that, maybe sometimes one of them is not feeling like it and just leaves the other two to it, but who knows, there are many possibilities. Thy look happy enough and they are not hurting anybody, so I don’t rally care” 

Hermione smiles and started patting Ginny’s hair. She was right, there was nothing to do but to be happy for them, specially for Harry, the poor wizard needed all the distraction he could get will all the stress about being the chosen one and those classes with Dumbledore and just everything in general. She felt a bit more connected to Harry in that moment. They both had something more in common and she could not b happier for her best friend.  
Ginny sighed and let go of Hermione’s waist.

“We should go, I don’t feel like doing anything now, too many scares for the day” she chuckled at this last thing and offered Hermione her hand to get down from the table.

“You are right, I feel like my sugar is low, we should go get something sweet from the kitchens and then just go to classes” she took Ginny’s hand and jumped down. 

Both girls were a bit frustrated, but they felt the same about continuing with their little escapade. Maybe going to the burrow for Christmas was going to be a better option, they new they could be alone for more time there, and Hermione could use all the spells she wanted. With that in her mind, she was not feeling so upset about what just happened and was able to concentrate in what was left of her classes.


	5. V ― H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls first time

Christmas came quick enough that by the time they were in the train back to muggle London, Hermione was wondering where that last month had gone. She was in the same carrier as Harry, Ron and Luna. Her and Ginny were holding hands. After their little encounter with Harry and the twins they had decided to tell Ron about their relationship. The redhead was bit struck by it but handle it pretty well. 

“I know you are going to be good for her Hermione, you are the kindest, smartest and bravest witch I know” Ron had said to her as his blessing, Ginny was radiant with a smile on her face and shortly after Ron finished she kissed her hard on the cheek “Are you guys going to tell mum?” was the questions everyone asked. The answer was always the same. After the war ended, if it did. They didn’t know why, but it just felt right to do it like so. Ron was of the same thought.

“I’m so ready to eat of mum’s dinner” said the redhead, she and Ron and really, just all the Weasley had a big appetite, her brother nodded in approval massaging his stomach as if he had been left without food for days.  
“Its only a few minutes left, we should be getting to the station pretty soon” said Hermione while giving Ginny pats in her hair with one hand not paying much attention to her actions. It was almost routine for Ginny to cuddle up to the oldest girl and receive past, same happened the other way around. 

Next thing they knew they were all going back home in some minister cars that Mr. Weasley had rented, mostly for Harry’s security. The ride back to the burrow was very quiet, Hermione found it very hard not to touch Ginny in a very romantic way when they were near her parents, but it had to be done, they only had to last until they got the burrow, then, they could do whatever they wanted. . . Hermione was getting turned on just by the thought of it and had to shake her head and think about tother stuff, like her Arithmancy homework that she had already finished, maybe she needed to look over it just to make sure she hadn’t make any mistakes. 

Once they got there, Ginny and Hermione had to be chill, because they both knew they wanted to run upstairs and not get out until three days later. They had to eat first, the guys were starving, and they were trying really hard to act normal. They could tell Harry felt the same when he saw that the twins where there for Christmas as well. Both of them greeted him with a giant smile across their faces and Harry smiled back the same, giving them both big hugs.

It was not until late that they were able to be alone in their room, and even then, they were both so tired that they just decided to go to sleep cuddle up in each other’s arms. 

* * *

Next morning came quickly, Hermione was waking up from having a very nice, dreamless night. She felt like a soft blanket of bliss and warmth had covered her but in reality, it was just Ginny, sprawled over half her body, her head in her chest, laying down. That position was perfect for Hermione to admire the freckles on her nose and under her eyes, she had counted them many times before but every time she did it again, she found more and new ones. Automatically her left hand lifted from under the covers and started tracing patterns on Ginny’s back, just under her clothes, feeling the soft white skin under the tip of her finger, little sparks of electricity running through her fingers and up her arm. She could still feel the same effect as when she realised she liked Ginny. She loved Ginny. 

The sudden realisation hit her right on the face and felt how her heart skipped a beat. 

She loved Ginny Weasley. 

There was no doubt of the strength of her feelings. She was a very logical, some people would even say cold, person, but she was able to handle her feelings pretty well and she understood them. She was very empathic, but at the same time she was not a dreamer, or a person who would easily ‘fall in love’. When Hermione Granger said she loved someone she really meant it. And that’s how she knew she had really fallen for the woman that now laid atop of her. This only made her wanted her more, physically speaking, she wanted to someone how demonstrated the love she felt through more than just words. Yes, she did know that some people did not need to show the physical side of things, she had talked about that with Ron. Her best friend was asexual, and he explained what it meant to be to Hermione, obviously she was able to understand, she understood that Ron preferred cuddles, even kisses, but no sex. The words meant more for him, the mental stimulation, the feelings. To Ron, her and Harry where his world. 

But neither of the girls where like that, oh no, they had stablished that they both really wanted the physical side of things and for Hermione, being demi-sexual, as their emotional grew, her sexual desire for Ginny grew as well. Intensely. 

So at that very moment of the sudden rush of feelings, she also suddenly got supper horny after smiling like an idiot for a minute straight just looking at her girlfriends face. She did not want to disturb her sleep, but her had started to trail higher, caressing right her bra would be, slipping of her hands t the side a bit, touching much tender skin. A sudden giggle and the vibrations of it startle her a bit, as concentrated as she was while touching Ginny. When she looked down to pair of bright brown eyes were staring longingly at her, she could also see a hint of lust. 

“Morning” Hermione said 

“Morning” she answered, “you were quite concentrate there, where you?”

“Mmmmh” replied the brunette in an affirmative tone, her left hand still at the side of the others breast while her right came right up to hold her cheek, queue for Ginny to squiggle a bit further to reach Hermione’s lips. The redhead also took advantage of her position and finished to hopped on top of the oldest witch body, leaving one of her legs in between the others. 

“How long have you been awake?” 

“Long enough”

“Cheeky” she earned a giggle form the youngest while her kissing started to become a bit more heated, making both girls let out little moans and sighs, the noise of their wet kisses started to fill up the room and this made both have chills down their spine. They both got really turned on by kissing and they did it so often that they could say they had learned each other’s patterns to kissing and what they wanted at the time. Tongue, bitting, more aggressive so that your lips where swollen by the end. They knew what each other liked. 

Hermione hugged Ginny tight by the waist while her leg pushed in between the other legs, touching her crotch, eliciting a bit of a louder moan from the younger. But Ginny didn’t want to be left behind, she also wanted to hear her girlfriend moan, so she did the same action. Hermione hadn’t realised how wet she had gotten just by her fantasies that when Ginny did that she couldn’t help but to moan a bit louder. Ginny looked at her with a raise eyebrow and did the motion again just a bit harder, gaining a few more moans that sexy expression that Hermione pulled every time they touched each other. Lips slightly parted and eyes partly closed, proceeding to then bite her lower lip and look at the youngest again. Ginny loved hat expression. But things where not going to go as the Weasley thought. Even if the oldest was really enjoying that she wanted to make Ginny feel pleasure first and then deal with herself, not that she anted both to have it at the same time but she felt that for the first time it was better that way and she knew the red head would understand. 

She proceeded to swap position very quickly, leaving the other a bit startled but one look from Hermione left her calm, smiling gently, caressing the slightly darker skin with one of her hands and leaving her do however she wanted. Both where leaders, and both had really strong personalities both at the same time both knew when to leave the other in charge. Ginny knew it was Hermione’s thing and she was going to let it have it, not because she had to, but because she also wanted it that way. The older witch got rid of Ginny’s top, leaving her topless since neither of them used a bra while sleeping which, really, just made this easier. She looked at her like if it was the first time she was looking at the sun. She was beautiful, her nipples and areola where of a pinkish colour, and, just ho it felt, the skin there looked so soft she felt her mouth salivating, she wanted to kiss and bite and lick. And so, she did. 

Her messy hair would not let Ginny look but god she didn’t needed to look to feel Hermione’s mouth on her, giving her shiver and making her whine in pleasure when her teeth would rub against her nipples, making them hard and sensitive. She couldn’t help but to move her legs under the other, trying to rub them to calm down the tickling on her crotch. She need something, and her girlfriend noticed, accommodating her leg there so that the other one could have something to rub against. This made Ginny less desperate. When Hermione felt it was time to continue, she had to stop a second and grab tie from the night desk to do her hair up, making Ginny look like a deer in headlight. How could someone be sexy when they were tying their hair up? Hermione had managed it and now she was definitely going to get a lady boner every time her girlfriend did that. She did not have much time to think about anything else because Hermione’s lips were working her up again. Down the middle of her abdomen right up to her right hip bone, where she was surprise to noticed she was very sensitive and made her squiggle under the lioness. 

“What?”

“It tickles a bit, maybe not so soft?” and damn Hermione complied, starting to suck and nibble at her skin a bit harder and making Ginny moan a little more. It was quite pleasant really and she was satisfied to notice the purple hickey Hermione left there. Once Hermione was sure she had memorised every inch of her skin in that section she moved to take Ginny’s pyjama and underwear off. Ginny tried to close her legs in a natural impulse but since Hermione was there she couldn’t. The oldest girl was admiring again before picking her left, very lean, leg with her right hand and started kissing from her knee right to the inner thigh up close to her centre where she could smell Ginny. She had smelled her before and she thought it was great but up this close it was way stronger, and she would tell how turned on the other was. That only made her twitch a bit more, she wanted to take her time, but she was not sure she could resist. Her tongue touched the outer lips tentatively, earning a bit of a whine from Ginny, as if she was complaining. Ginny was growing impatient again. Hermione liked the thought of Ginny being under will a little bit too much but decided she was going to try that for another time, not right now. Her tongue shot out and licked from her entrance right to her clitoris, putting way more pressure at this last point, making Ginny arch her spine and let out a louder moan than she had the entire morning. The younger witch had to put a hand over her mouth since she had surprise herself.

“Maybe a muffling charm?” said Hermione with a little bit of a grin, looking up from her position with hunter eyes. Ginny nodded and grab the wand from the night stand, casting the muffliato charm to her door and then leaving back on its place. 

Ginny taste good, it was a bit odd at the beginning, being very salty and strong, but she liked it. She tried the same thing a couple time before properly starting to eat her out, pressing her lips and tongue to her core, moving her tongue around, sideways and in circles until she found a patter that made Ginny moan more constantly, knowing she could get her to come that way. She liked circular movement, pressing very firmly on the upwards motion. Soon enough Ginny was bucking her hips against Hermione’s mouth and grabbing onto her hair with both hands, pressing the older even more against herself. The brunette had to hold the youngest hips, so she could have a bit of movement and her nose wouldn’t get blocked. She couldn’t help but to feel her ow wetness growing bigger and she really needed a bit of relief. 

“Hermione” Ginny cried, this only made her go faster, feeling the ache on her jaw but she was not going to stop for nothing. It was only a matter of second after that when she felt Ginny tense up and then release, she also heard, she was glad they put that charm because she was not quiet. At all. But she loved it that way. Hermione didn’t mind. She could see the waves of pleasure running through Ginny’s body, and she helped her prolong it a bit more, still licking her, this time a bit softer. 

When she stopped shivering, Hermione crawled from in between her legs, cleaning her mouth with her t-shirt, to lay on top of her, cuddling onto her chest where she was received by a hug and a kiss.  
“This is the first time I ever have sex with anyone but I’m pretty sure it was the best” 

“The best up until now”

“Wow, since when are you so smooth granger?” both girls giggled, and they stated cuddling until Ginny had gained a bit of her strength back. She positioned Hermione in the same position she was before and the older didn’t even say a pip. She was ready, she wanted it, and Ginny made her come stronger that she had ever been able with her own hand. 

Ginny’s style was a bit rougher, but Hermione liked it. She bit way more, leaving mars of how hard she went and left at least five hickeys spread through all her body. Hermione enjoyed the slight stingy pain that her bites left, it felt like when you did a lot of exercise and your muscles ache, but you felt good. That kind of good. 

“I’m guessing next time I need to keep up with the marks” Hermione said when they had finished and where cuddling under the covers because after all the heat they realised how cold it was. She was looking at her breast where two of the three marks where looking particularly purple and red. She loved them. 

“Yep” said Ginny, lifting a leg over Hermione’s body and yawning “Damn, I could go for another hour of sleep” she said closing her eyes. Hermione followed and covered both of them properly before hugging the taller girl and cuddling her on her chest. 

“Me too, we should have a few more hours before you mom come looking for us” Ginny giggle ad nodded, she was out shortly after that. Hermione followed suit after making sure the door was locked s that Mrs. Weasley didn’t accidently barged into the naked girls later on the morning. 

The happiness she felt right before disconnecting from reality was only the begging, and it was the brightest light that could keep her going for the rest of the path she had yet to travel with her best friends. But for the moment, she let herself enjoy it as it was. Pure, relaxed, and with the girl of her dream in between her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I told you I’m not consistent and got stuck in the middle of writting this smut. Hope you guys like it.


	6. VI - H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred is still alive. Shortest chapter at the moment. I didn't wanted to go into much details except for some parts that I thought I would like to change. Also, as you will notice in the beginning of this chapter, I am mixing movie and book. I just thought the burning of the burrow would be a good scene to add and put Ginny's and Hermione reaction to it.

Nobody said anything, but after Christmas things took an unexpected turn, and fast. So unexpected that Hermione was asking herself where the rest of the year went. The burning of the burrow was the most painful thing still on her mind. Looking at the destroyed house of the Weasleys, she had Mrs. Weasley expression of horror and pain burned into the back of her brain as well as her girlfriend’s eyes full or fury and rage that she had only ever seen in few occasions. 

After that, the next scary thing was Ron getting poisoned. The whole story was actually pretty stupid and up to some point hilarious. Harry getting his skull whacked by idiot Cormac, Hermione almost killed him with a hex had it not been by Ginny who got to him and wacked him off his broom with a kick. Sometimes her girlfriend could be very aggressive, and you pissed her off, she was happy she did that though, she smiled a little when she saw McLaggen on the floor. 

Then came the knowing of the ‘horcruxes’ which Hermione had no idea about but by the way Harry explained what they were, they sounded horrible. Even though Dumbledore gave explicit instruction to Harry to only trust Hermione and Ron, Hermione got Harry’s blessing to maintain Ginny in the loop. He was doing the same with the twins and, obviously, they were not very happy with the directions of things. They all suspected that Harry’s mission by the end of the year would be to hunt for the horcruxes, but nobody wanted to voice them. Ginny was concerned because she knew Hermione would follow Harry till the end of the world, the same went for Ron. After the first fight Harry had with the twins, Hermione, Ron and Ginny spent at least an hour talking to him. Hermione was very sure Ginny had gone and talk to the twins after that because the next day they had sent a big, big, letter to Harry and the boy was much happier after reading it, maybe a little emotional because they could see his eyes tearing up by the end of it. 

When Harry disappeared with Dumbledore to the cave is when everything started to fall apart. Hermione, Ginny and Ron where together when the Death Eaters started appearing in Hogwarts. The fight was harsh but the training at Dumbledore’s army got them a bit better prepared for this kind of situation. 

In the end it was as they feared. Harry would go out and hunt for the rest of the horcruxes and of course Hermione and Ron would go with them. Ginny knew Hermione would never let her go and she respected her decision, the same went for the twins. At least they had one last summer together, and they wanted to enjoy it together as much as they could. 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 * 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 * 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 *

Hermione felt her last minutes with Ginny were not enough. She felt as if she had been denied a last kiss. The last thing she could remember was dancing with her when Kingsley patronus, a Lynx, came with the message.  
“The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.” In which moment Hermione looked at Ginny in the eyes and they both knew. It felt like ages but at the same time it felt like nothing. Hermione had prepared and scape plan and both boys were counting on her. With one last hand squeeze the brunette let go of her to go look for Harry and Ron. She could not kiss her, she wanted to think there was no time, but in reality, she didn’t think she would have enough strength to let go. The next few weeks where the most difficult ones but with all the distraction of the horcruxes Hermione started to cope with the fact she may not see Ginny again. 

Their adventure in the search for the Horcruxes was hard, and painful, and very tiresome. All the drama with the locket was their first battle. Ron being very angry and always moody about not having enough food. Him disappearing after a fight with Harry. Barely scaping Nagini in Godric’s Hollow. 

Every time Hermione looked back to those events she was very happy to have survived. To have had the marauders map to look at Ginny’s little step around the castle and using the coins she created on year five to communicate briefly. They did not want to risk it, it was mostly to check on each other. Harry was relief to just be able to hear the twins voice on “Potterwatch” his face lit up so bright it seemed to make Ron and Hermione embarrassed, as if they were witnessing something too personal.

The worst for Ginny to bear was to hear of what Bellatrix had done to her. It took Hermione all of her wits to make her stay in Hogwarts and not come to her. Ginny was heartbroken, and she fought till the end to try and convince Hermione of letting Ginny look for her. 

After that Hermione felt things went rather quickly but she felt happy it went that way. All the tension of looking up horcruxes and fighting the Voldemort’s army had left her with scars she will never be able to complete fade away. Their taken on Gringotts, flying on the back of a blind dragon and then all the trip that took them straight to the Hogwarts battle.

They reunion with the Weasley siblings was too much emotional. Ginny did not contain herself the second she saw Hermione through the portrait of Ariana and flung herself onto her neck, kissing her very passionately. The older witch responded by getting very flustered and red, being aware that half of Hogwarts was looking at them but then when she felt the redhead tugging at her insistently she gave into her fiery arms and continued the kiss as if they had been apart for years and years. Fred, George and Harry where having a similar reconciliation and it was not until some students started whistling and clearing their throats very loudly that they stop. 

“Sorry” they all said very sheepishly. But really, nobody blamed them, is not like they didn’t knew about all of them, they knew what had been going on. 

Ravenclaw’s diadem was their next goal. And after Harry went with Luna to Ravenclaws common room was when all the battle started. 

It was very blurry, all of it, but Hermione thought she could never forget any second of it. 

They fought fiercely, they had many deaths and she mourned all of them. She thought she was going to cry herself until dry when she saw Hagrid carrying Harry’s dead body when they returned from the forest. She couldn’t believe it, it was not possible. But then the most amazing things happened all at once. Centaurs, Grawp, Nagini dead. Battle raged again in Hogwarts and she and Ginny were battling Bellatrix when a near miss of the death curse goes flying close to Ginny. At this, Hermione rages and its aided by Molly Weasley who is as mad as Hermione and they both manage to kill Bellatrix. Is at this point when Voldemort turns his wand to Mrs. Weasley and the three of them stan frozen until Harry reveals himself to not be dead. 

Their duel was very short but very enlighten. Voldemort was dead in seconds. Everything was over, it took a bit of time for Hermione to process all. Ginny was at her side within seconds, hugging her, kissing her all over and repeating the words “I love you” like a mantra. After the first shocked passed Hermione returned the hugs. Embracing Ginny like she never had before, pressing her tightly to her body and breathing her flowery smell mixed with her sweat that, to Hermione, still smelled good. 

After spending a little time with the twins Harry needed to be alone with his friend and, as always, they followed him. Promising Ginny and the other guys that they would be soon back to properly celebrate.


	7. VII - H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck so I wrote some more smut.

After the abrupt ending of the war, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry all came out to Mrs. Weasley, who, to their surprise, said she already suspected something. She was very happy about Hermione and Ginny, and, as the boys had agreed, they said only Fred and Harry were in a relationship. They could have stretched so far as a poly relation between Harry and both twins separately but then weird and maybe upsetting questions would evolve from that, so they decided to leave it simple. Mrs. Weasley was okay with that and was just wondering if George would get a girlfriend or a boyfriend. George assured Mrs. Weasley he was not actively looking for anything, that he had enough to take care of with the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop.

“You were quite the Tomboy, Ginny, always, I suspected since you came home talking heaps about Hermione” at this, the brunette lifted her eyebrows so high it seemed they were touching her furry hair line. They were at the borrow, all of them. It had only been a month after the battle of Hogwarts, they were taking a well-earned rest. Hermione was lying in between Ginny’s legs with her back to her. The red-head giggles and looked at the older witch who was turning her body. 

“I told you I had a crush on you since way before, you were the one who didn’t see me looking” Hermione gave a little huff, and everyone laughed. Harry, faithful to their words, was in a similar position with Fred, George near them looking as thought wanted to join in. 

“Ginny was infatuated with you since she saw you first hanging out with Ron and Harry” continued Mrs. Weasley in a matter-of-fact tone, smiling widely “She said you were very pretty and your hair was like a lion, which made you look even cooler, oh, she was so upset when you went with Krum to the dance” she added.

“Well, I feel dumb now” said Hermione.

“That’s a first” answered Ron smugly. 

“Oi, shut up” she said in a burst of laugh, hitting Ron in the arm. He was sitting in between Hermione and Harry. 

And they started bickering like they always did at school, with the other laughing heartily at them. 

“Well, I think I’ll go to bed” said Mrs. Weasley after the spirits had calmed down again “Don’t stay up to late guys, and remember McGonagall’s offer, you are welcome to finish your last year at Hogwarts, but I will definitely understand if you opt out of it” she eyed Ron and Harry. Both of them stopped giggling and looked very serious. They both knew they would not pursue the seventh year, they would become aurors straight after. Hermione on the other hand, did wanted to come back for her N.E.W.Ts. 

“I know what you are thinking” said Ginny to her ear, hugging her more tightly from behind, the guys had started talking about quidditch and George had move in with Fred and Harry now that his mum had gotten out of the picture “We would be sharing dormitories, I wonder if we will be able to keep hands of each other” she said with a sultry voice, letting a small laugh at the end of it when she noticed Hermione tremble a bit.  
“I think I’ll be to be concentrated on my studies Ginevra” said Hermione trying to sound cool but her voice breaking a bit at the end. 

“That didn’t seem to be a thing even when we were a year separated” 

Hermione let out a little moan and soon enough Ginny’s hand were touching places where she shouldn’t in the view of public, but Hermione didn’t want her to stop so they decided to say goodbye to the boys and go to bed.  
It was the first time they had se after all the commotion at Hogwarts, all the grieving and all the repairs they had had to help with. After three months of constant ups and downs, not being able to spend a night with each other’s arms due to them being exhausted, Hermione would have sworn it was the best sex they have ever had. But that was only the beginning, Hermione had no idea was they were going to do at Hogwarts in their last year. The little escapades, the quickies, she was not ready at all, but hell she would enjoy it. 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 * 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 * 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 *

“Fuck, Ginny” Hermione said breathlessly as she clutched the redhead hair in both her fist. Ginevra had lifter her eyes just for a second to take in the pleasured expression on her girlfriend’s face as she rubbed her clit with the tip of her tongue increasingly faster and faster. She had been teasing her all of potions class, running her hand up her thigh, getting angry looks from the Gryffindor but no resistance whatsoever. The older had pushed her against a wall on an empty corridor after they had gotten out and old her she would have to make up for the mess she had between her legs and the red-head was not complaining. They had gotten into an empty room while the rest of the castle went down to dinner. 

Hermione was trying to be silent but she couldn’t help but let out little screams, she had completely forgotten to put some charms on the door but the prospect of being caught got her even more hot and bothered. Who would have thought that the nerdy student who was severe about school ruled would have this type of kinks? 

Ginny’s name along a few swear words resonated all over the empty classroom as her orgasm hit her. The younger witch riding her until the end, licking her swollen clit until Hermione moved her head away, letting her now she was too sensitive. Ginny stood up and cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand before kissing Hermione on the lips. The kiss was hot and passionate, the brunette could taste herself on Ginny and that made her stomach clench in excitement even though she just had an orgasm. It was Ginny’s turn now to start moaning. Hermione had grabbed her wand with her Right hand and cleaned herself up, but now she was pointing it towards Ginny.  
“Please, I’ve been good” the younger was saying with a plea in her voice ad her leg slightly shaking.

“I’m starting to wonder if this is more or a reward than a punishment” she said softly into her ear, holding the lioness in her arms as she quiver and rubbed her whole bod against Hermione. 

“It is a punishment when you don’t let me come, Hermione” 

“Well then so be it. Tell me you wont tease me like that again in classes” she didn’t quite mean it, she loved it when Ginny did that, but it was getting to a point where she could not concentrate.

“I. . . “

Hermione waved her hand slightly downward and Ginny whined in discontent, looking at Hermione with those big pleading brown eyes.

“I won’t, I promise, please, please” she begged into her neck, bitting hard and taking clumps of Hermione’s robes into her fists. 

The witch, seemingly please by this reaction, weaved her wand up and now it was Ginny’s moans that filled up the entire room. Hermione getting all wet again because of this but resisting the urge to touch herself. This was supposed to be a short one and they needed to get to dinner before people started looking for them, but it felt so good to make Ginny beg for things. She started nibbling at her sensitive spot right behind her ears, where the flesh was very tender as it connected with her neck, whispering sweet thing into her ear, making her moan even louder.

Ginny let out a broken cry as her mouth made a perfect ‘o’ and her eyes closed a bit. Her whole body was trembling slightly, and Hermione had to completely hug her before her legs gave in, letting the younger lean into her body for support, listening to the short, shallow fast breaths she was giving.

“That was quick”

“You have been edging me since I started eating you out ‘Mione” came the response in a slightly annoyed voice, but there was pleasure in the saying of her name. At this, the older witch reached down into the others crotch, taking out from her underwear a little vibrator and cleaning it with her wand since I was filler with Ginny’s wetness. Hermione had bought it in a muggle sex shop and was made so that she could control it with her wand. Ginny loved it the first time they had use it and it had become their little thing since coming to Hogwarts to finish their last year. Hermione was not to fond of it because the vibrations could get pretty high and it hurt her a bit, but Ginny was pleading with her to use it almost constantly. As Hermione had discovered that the youngest libido was quite high all the time she though it might be a good thing to use and help her satisfy her girlfriend. She loved eating Ginny out, but her mouth got tired after a couple times. 

They stayed like that until Ginny had recovered herself and cleaned up a bit. Then, with the help of the marauders map that Harry had lend them, they managed to get into the great hall for dinner without being stop by suspicious teachers. They were giggling and holding hand when they sat down and had some shepherd’s pie. Their classmates eyed them a bit suspicious but decided not to say anything. Dinner went really fast, talking about how they classes were going and about how difficult their N.E.W.Ts were going to be with the rest of the girls in their year. Hermione was candidate for top grades and she did not shy away on this.  
“So, what do you want to be when you get out of Hogwarts Hermione?” asked Emma, another fellow seventh year girl.

“Was thinking of something with the ministry, working with Ron and Harry to make a better ministry of magic, pursue S.P.E.W further as well”

“You are never apart from there are you?” said the girl with a grin. Hermione nodded without a shadow of doubt. She couldn’t see her life without the boys in it. “I’m sure you will be revolutionary, I mean, look at all you did in Hogwarts. The golden trio” she said in a dreamy kind of voice. 

Hermione smiled, she had heard the term before and she kind of liked it, she was not going to lie. 

“Let’s go love? We have to finish out potions essay” said Ginny, taking her out of her thought about the ministry and life after Hogwarts. She lifted up her eyes and looked at Ginny’s beautiful features. Did she always had that glow on her? She didn’t know, but it made her smile.

“Yeah, lets go”

The other thing she was definitely sure is that she wanted to spend the rest of her life by Ginny Weasley side. She didn’t mind what people would say, what the magical world had to say. She was going to live happily next to her side. Cheering for her all the way. She knew Ginny wanted to be a professional quidditch player and the brunette was going to be behind her all the way. 

She could not wait to make that life with her, she thought as they both went towards Gryffindor common room talking about everything. Ginny was thinking along the same lines. They both had some path ahead and were thrilled to walk it alongside each other.


	8. VIII - H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move in to their new house and there is kitten talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its me, ya boi. Sorry for taking so long but here, have some domestic fluff. Enjoy.

Hermione didn’t take long to start searching for a house outside her parents as soon as she finished studying and started working for the ministry. She wanted to live somewhere quiet, away from the city of London. It was hard to find something that was not completely inhabited by muggles, even thought she would have probably not had a hard time paying muggle money and taxes, she knew Ginny would like something more leaning towards the magical community. But after a good investigation she fell in love with Bebington. A little town next to the big city of Liverpool that had both magical and muggle habitants but more of the first. 

Since Hermione landed a pretty good job at the ministry being an excellent witch and part of the generation that ended the Dark Lord’s reign, she had the leisure to choose whatever she and Ginny fancied. They wanted a house, big enough to get a couple of cats since they both loved cats. But she also didn’t like the idea of much cleaning so something in between would do.   
As with everything she was very thorough with her search, not leaving even the tiniest possibility of a better option out. Exploring all and every house sale with Ginny by her side the girls decided on a two-bedroom house, with garage and street parking, even though only Hermione rode a car (she thought this might be a useful skill to have). It was lovely and it was close to the shops, they had chosen the more magical part of town where only a couple oblivious muggles would live next to the wizards and even then, it seemed that they knew what was going on but decided to ignore since they got some benefits from the magical community residing with them, like fixed things in the blink of an eye without need of much fuss. 

Ginny loved it, specially because it had a garden and she thought it would be great for the cats to have an outdoor garden only for them, it also had a small garden with some plants, all different sorts and it kind of reminded her of the burrow, which was a nice little touch. 

“I think that would be the last of them” said Hermione, lowering her wand and leaving the last boxes in the living room while Ginny played with the cutlery before putting it down into the drawer of the kitchen. In that sense, the youngest of the Weasley was very similar to the twins. That playful smirk she had was the exact copy of Fred and George.   
“Good, now we just need to unpack” she said in a faked tired tone as if it were so much effort, because they had only do a flick of the wand to fix everything. Well, a flick of Hermione’s wand, Ginny was not so good at household spells. She rather do the muscle job since she hated when things didn’t go her way and that included socks shooting out the window because she could not fold them and put them neatly in the drawer. 

“I can do it, you can write the list of things we need to buy for food, we only have canned and not perishable food, I didn’t want anything to ruin during the trip” since they had to move from the burrow, in Devon, it was a bit of a trip and they couldn’t do everything by apparition. First because, even though muggles were used to the wizards, apparition was pushing it a little bit. Second, there was just too much, and it would have been impossible to apparate that much stuff, Hermione was an excellent witch, but she was no Dumbledore. They did the old truck, the young muggle-born-witch was also very curious about it but by the end of the trip she was regretting it a bit. It was to much effort and Ginny has a bit of a pissed of face about the whole issue. She was happy with not having to unpack. She sat on the new couch they had bought and started waving her wand and murmur instructions to a feather and scroll. 

“I think we should get two cats” started Hermione, trying to appease her girlfriend who still had the shadow of a frown in her face. 

“Why two? Is that a lucky number?” answered the red-head, controlling the tone of her voice and Hermione could she that. The brunette ignores the sass on it, knowing she was responsible for it and tried again.

“No, because when they are left alone, they will have each other and so we will it have trouble with separation anxiety in them” and she was closely looking at the reaction on the younger since she knew she might have spur a bit of curiosity with those words. Ginny’s expression changed a little, to her regret, she was very good at keeping her poker face but when it came to Hermione, she had little chance of that. Hermione knew it when she saw her eyes raised to her.

“What? Separation anxiety?” she asked.

“Yes” answered the older, with a bit of a smirk in her face, she had appeased the beast “It is very common issue with cats and dogs when they are left by themselves. Cats don’t get it very often but can definitely happen. They get so attached to their owner that they cry all dry when they leave” at this, her brow furrowed a little bit. She was remembering all the stuff she had learned before making the decision of getting Crookshanks, who had decided to stay at the burrow. The cat would budge, and even though Hermione was sad about his decision she was happy to know she could visit at any time. He also had the whole extension of the burrow terrains to hunt and be the happy cat he was. “I have seen many videos, on the internet of owners who leave cameras in the house and some dogs just sit in front of the door for the whole day until their owners come back” 

Ginny was a little bit horrified by this new information and her mouth was slightly open.

“Two cats it is then, I’m not taking the risk” and then, as an afterthought that she had forgotten, she added “and they have to be rescues, I don’t care if they are old, as long as they get along”

“We can definitely get some kittens rescues, from the same litter, they might be better being siblings”

“Always with the good ideas” the red-head said with sarcasm in her voice but then she came back to her poker face and Hermione knew her tactic hadn’t worked completely “I’m not going to forget that you made us ride that many hours Mione, I’m still angry” but not entirely, a little smile could be seen in her face when she returned to her list that was now touching the floor. 

“Do you want us to get the whole supermarket darling” said Hermione, while unpacking dishes and neatly putting them in their place.

“No, you know I eat a lot and we have an empty fridge, besides, quidditch world cup is a year from now and I need to start eating properly” not that she never did, Hermione was very good at keeping an excellent diet for the professional quidditch player of the harpies. But it was true that Ginny started eating quite a bit more once training season started. She had long hours in the field, and she had a ravenous appetite after those trainings. 

“I had forgotten, I am sorry, I will start making those beef cakes you like so much what do you say?”

“That might give you a ticket to forgiveness Mione” she said with a wink and a smirk. Hermione just rolled her eyes and started moving the boxes to the other rooms in the house. They had decided in a one level house instead of two, it was just easier. 

When Hermione Finished unpacking everything, the last things being in their bedroom, she just flopped in the recently made bed and closed her eyes. Even though she hadn’t lifted much to unpack she was surely mentally exhausted because of all the magic. But of course, Hermione granger’s mind didn’t stop working, she was already preparing what things they needed to do later. They had to do shopping and then cooking. She looked at her wristwatch, it was five o’clock. If they wanted to have dinner before eight so she got up and just sat at the edge of the bed with a glazed look in her eyes. A smile started creeping in her face, as well as a euphoric feeling that took again all the tiredness of the day. 

They had done it! They had accomplished on their first milestones. They had bought a house all by themselves and it was located in a lovely place. A lot of green, mostly magical community an they were planning on their fur babies. The feeling took a whole of her whole body and a full smile was on her face. 

“You look a bit creepy smiling by yourself but also really cute you know?” the voice snapped her back to reality and she just widened her smile and with a wave of her hand towards the other, the red-head could feel a gentle push on her lower back. She was impressed by this since it was the first time the other had done wand-less magic.

“Wow” she said sitting on top of the other, strapping her legs around her waist “You realised you just did magic without your wand, right?”

“What?” Hermione was a bit perplexed; she was hugging the younger by the waist and looking up at her since she was a bit taller. 

“I could feel a gentle push on my back, as if a force was pushing me towards you when you flicked your hand to me” she was playing with Hermione locks, putting them behind her ear and appreciating how pretty she looked with the messy hair. 

“Oh, I was just thinking how much I wanted to hug you and share my happiness with you” the other laughed softly and leaned in to touch the other forehead lightly.

“What is in that gorgeous head of your Hermione Granger?”

“Well, I was just thinking how we have accomplished our first milestone. We have just moved in into a house that is ours” she said, closing her eyes and letting herself breath in to the other.

“Mmmh” Ginny mumbled and smiled too “I was thinking of that too, just before I cam into the room, I’m very, very happy like. . .”

“A type of euphoria?” 

“Yes, very similar to when I’m flying”

And Hermione just smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. The moment was precious, and she would not waste it. The kiss was chaste, while her hands were holding her world, she thought of all the things they would do, that they would do with their new life. She could not wait to get started.


End file.
